narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Plot of Naruto
Synopsis Twelve years before the start of the series, the Nine-Tails attacked Konohagakure destroying much of the village and taking many lives. The leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage, sacrificed his life to seal the Nine-Tails into a newborn, Naruto Uzumaki. Orphaned by the attack, Naruto was shunned by the villagers, who out of fear and anger, viewed him as the Nine-Tails itself. Though the Third Hokage outlawed speaking about anything related to the Nine-Tails, the children — taking their cues from their parents — inherited the same animosity towards Naruto. In his thirst to be acknowledged, Naruto vowed he would one day become the greatest Hokage the village had ever seen. __TOC__ Naruto The plot of Naruto is told during the first 238 chapters of the manga and all 220 episodes of the Naruto anime. In the manga, before the switch to the second part of the series, otherwise known as Naruto: Shippūden, the story of Kakashi Gaiden is told. __NOEDITSECTION__ |,|!| ! | }} Anime-Only Arcs In the anime, a number of additional episodes were added to the story to allow the manga a chance to get ahead. Some take place after the Search for Tsunade, but most occur after the Sasuke Recovery Mission. In total, these additional episodes last for almost two years. All feature Naruto Uzumaki assisting members of the Konoha 11 with a mission. The "arcs" that lasted two or more episodes are listed below: * Land of Tea Escort Mission (Episodes 102—106): Naruto and Team 7 go to the Land of Tea to help Idate Morino win a race. * Land of Rice Fields Investigation Mission (Episodes 136—141): Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya, while investigating Orochimaru's whereabouts, encounters the Fūma clan. * Mizuki Tracking Mission (Episodes 142—147): Naruto helps Iruka catch the escaped convict, Mizuki. * Bikōchū Search Mission (Episodes 148—151): Naruto and Team 8 look for the bikōchū beetle in the hopes that it will lead them to Sasuke Uchiha. * Kurosuki Family Removal Mission (Episodes 152—157): Naruto and Team Guy deal with Raiga Kurosuki and his Kurosuki family. * Gosunkugi Capture Mission (Episodes 159—160): Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata help Sazanami clear his name. * Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission (Episodes 162—167): Naruto, Neji, and Tenten go to the Land of Birds to deal with a mysterious ghost. * Kaima Capture Mission (Episodes 169—173): Anko Mitarashi takes Naruto, Ino, and Shino to the Land of the Sea to find information on Orochimaru. * Buried Gold Excavation Mission (Episodes 175—176): Naruto is again paired up with Kiba and Hinata in order to improve their teamwork. * Star Guard Mission (Episodes 178—183): Naruto and Team Guy go to Hoshigakure to help the villagers protect their sacred star. * Peddlers Escort Mission (Episodes 187—191): Naruto, Hinata, and Chōji go to the Land of Vegetables to protect some peddlers from the Janin. * Third Great Beast Arc (Episodes 195—196): Guy is forced to deal with Yagura's apparent attempts at revenge. * Konoha Plans Recapture Mission (Episodes 197—201): The Konoha 11 stop Gennō from destroying Konoha. * Yakumo Kurama Rescue Mission (Episodes 203—207): Kurenai temporarily leaves Team 8 to take care of some old business with Yakumo Kurama. * Gantetsu Escort Mission (Episodes 209—212): Naruto, Lee, and Sakura help transfer a member of the Shinobazu to prison. * Menma Memory Search Mission (Episodes 213—215): Naruto helps Menma regain his memory. * Sunagakure Support Mission (Episodes 216—220): The Konoha 11 go to Sunagakure to help rescue Matsuri from the Four Celestial Symbols Men. Deaths Kakashi Gaiden Deaths Naruto: Shippūden The plot of the second part of the manga and anime series Naruto, titled Naruto: in the anime and simply Part II in the manga, was set two and a half years after the present timeline in Part I. The new setting for the series began with volume 28 (chapter 245) of the manga. The anime adaptation of the manga started airing on February 15 2007, premiering with the first two episodes debuting in a one-hour special. Viz is working on a North American DVD series of ''Naruto: Shippūden, which was first released on September 29, 2009. The US publication of the manga began in January 2008, in the US issue of Shonen Jump. |,|!| ! | }} Anime-Only Arcs |,|!| ! | }} Deaths Blank Period The Blank Period explores the stories of various characters after the conclusion of the original manga in the series and tenth overall film The Last: Naruto the Movie. Deaths New Era The New Era explores the next generation of shinobi after the conclusion of the original manga in the Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring mini series, the eleventh overall film Boruto: Naruto the Movie, and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations series. Deaths Trivia * Gaara died during the Kazekage Rescue Mission after Akatsuki extracted his tailed beast from inside him. He was, however, revived by Chiyo. * In a similar manner Fukasaku, Kakashi Hatake, Shizune and several other unnamed Konoha shinobi died during Pain's Assault. They were, however, revived by Nagato's Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. References Category:Arcs id:Plot Naruto